What did I get myself into?
by CissyJewel
Summary: Emma and her friends are attending Storybrooke High School. It's not your usual high school though (Think of Hogwarts but without the magic). When a new teacher comes along, Emma takes quite the liking to her and makes everything in her power to make Regina see her as more than a stupid school-girl. Is it just a silly crush or something deeper? Stick around to find out! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, readers! I hope you are going to like this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
**Summary:** Emma and her friends are attending Storybrooke High School. It's not your usual high school though (Think of Hogwarts but without the magic and the fighting). When a new teacher comes along, Emma takes quite the liking to her and makes everything in her power to make Regina see her as more than a stupid school-girl. Is it just a silly crush or something deeper? Stick around to find out. Rating is M for future chapters. Have fun!

* * *

It was Regina's first day at work. She was quite confidence about her skills and knowledge and didn't think much about how it was going to go. After all, her mother was the headmistress which made it quite easy for the brunette to get the job. Thankfully she had quite a good relationship with her parents, who were both very supportive of her and her dreams. Regina had a degree in English literature and had spent the last five years getting a Master. She would have taken Gold's position quite sooner if she wasn't such a control freak. She wanted to be ready to teach and that's why her mother made the arrangements now. She had announced it to Regina in her 28th birthday. Well, that was the official announcement. Regina knew before hand. It had happened the same way with her sister, Zelena, who was teaching Chemistry at Storybrooke. It was a family business after all.

The School was founded by Cora herself and it was quite famous. Not everyone had the ability to attend though. The fee the students had to pay was enormous but the adventures the school was offering were one of a kind. All the teachers were one of the best in all the USA. But of course there were quite a few scholarships for the best students. The only thing you had to do was sign up on the site and arrange for a day to travel and do the test. It was pretty much like a college but Storybrooke was only middle and high school so it was more noisy. The scholarship covered all the fees for all seven years. The only way someone could get in was by scholarship or using their parents' money.

Her mother had warned her that the seventh years were the most difficult to handle and needed quite the nerve if she didn't want to lose control. Regina, being the stubborn and strong willed woman she was, assured the older woman that she was going to be just fine. She knew all of the teachers in the school already since her mother always hosted dinners for her colleagues. Regina had taken quite the favor in Cruella, the woman with the weird hair who was teaching History. She had quite a tasteful humor. Then there were Tinkerbell and Killian Jones, the only ones who were married apart from her mother of course. Tinkerbell was teaching Arts and Jones taught Science. The couple was the most favored between the students. It was to be expected since they weren't strict and were young and cool.

Then there were her mother's best friends, Ursula and Maleficent, who were both the same age as Cora. Ursula was the strictest from the teachers. The students were acting like angels in every class since they didn't want to land their ass in detention. She was handing detentions as if they were gums. Her subject was Math and she arranged for tests every single week. It was a nightmare. Last but definitely not least was August Booth. Most of the girls and some of the boys had taken quite the shining into him. He was gorgeous after all. He was the Sports teacher so it was to be expected. Cora had chosen the best of the best.

The sight of the side door, that lead to the Great Hall, cut Regina's thinking short. The access through that door was allowed only to the professors of the institution and their guests. No student was allowed. The hallway linked the Great Hall with the teacher's dorm and it was off limits to the students. Regina preferred the silence than all that constant screaming and running so she used that door. The other teachers usually entered through the big entrance and they stooped to talk to the students. Regina cleared her throat before pushing open the door. Suddenly loud voices, laughing, screaming filled her ears. She felt the need to flee but now it was too late. She walked and took her seat which was at the end of the table. Thankfully her mother had placed her there to "protect" her from the constant chattering of the rest of her colleagues. She knew that her daughter liked silence. Next to her, the seat was claimed by Cruella followed by Tinkerbell and Killian on her mother's right side. On her mother's other side the seat was claimed by Zelena, August, Ursula and Maleficent in that order.

Every two seconds another group of students entered the Great Hall. Regina clutched her head as she looked around. Cruella leaned towards her smiling. "Don't worry, darling. You'll get used to it eventually." She assured her patting her hand. Regina stared at the tables and noticed that they were divided by five, just like the dorms. The students had the freedom to choose the dorm they preferred so they could be with the friends they had made during their first year. The dorms were divided into North, East, South and West for the second till the seventh years and then there was the Junior dorm for the first years. Regina realized that it was a brilliant idea but then again, her mother was quite the mastermind.

As soon as all the students were all seated, Cora stood up and silenced them all by tapping her knife against her champagne glass. The students shut their mouths and turned to look at their Headmistress. She looked at her mother wide-eyed. Who would have thought that her mother would have been so intimidating as to shut them up so easily? Her mother words brought her attention back. She was being introduced to the students as their new teacher. "My dear children first of all I want to welcome you all back for another year here in Storybrooke. I bet you are all looking forward for a new fun year. Now that the greetings are over, I want to inform you that there had been a change to the staff this year." She paused for a dramatic effect. The students scanned the table for the new addition. As soon as they found Regina they stood there staring. Cora brought their attention back to her by clearing her throat. "Unfortunately, Professor Gold had to leave us for good because of his retirement plan-" a loud clapping and cheering broke from the students. Cora chuckled at that and Regina couldn't stop the small smile from appearing. She knew what piece of work Gold was.

"As I was saying, my daughter, Regina, is here to fill his position as an English teacher. She hadn't taught before so don't be too hard on her." She turned and winked at her daughter. Regina was more than mortified but she had masked it perfectly. "My dear, stand up please." She nodded at her.

Regina stood up, as her mother had instructed, so they could all see her clear. She gave them a tight smile and nodded her head in greeting. She made sure the students knew who they were dealing with. She wasn't the type of teacher students always loved. She liked hard work and was quite strict. She was similar to Ursula in a way but not so much. She was sure that Gold would have been more likeable in comparison to her. Regina had sat down by now.

Meanwhile a pair of bright green eyes had been devouring the new teacher. Regina hadn't taken notice of that so Emma found the chance to study her as much as she could. Cora's constant speaking was just a background noise for Emma as she was talking to herself in her head. Even when the Headmistress took her seat and the dinner was served, Emma didn't stop staring. She didn't touch her food at all. Elsa, who noticed that her friend was staring quite obviously at the new teacher, grabbed a napkin and wiped Emma's chin. Not that it had anything but still it made Emma turn to look at her. "What are you doing?" Emma asked confused. "You are drooling, Swan." She laughed loudly and Emma shoved her playfully. "Shut up and eat your food." Emma rolled her eyes and turned back towards Regina. _She is so beautiful._ She thought to herself and looked at Regina's lips as the brunette was chewing and swallowing.

Regina felt a burning against her skin as if someone was watching her. Curiously she looked up and scanned the tables. Her eyes scanned the Junior table but all she saw was children eating, laughing and playing. The same situation prevailed at the West's and the North's table. When she scanned the East's table her eyes found the culprit. There she was. A blonde young girl, not more than 17 that was devouring her with her eyes. Regina was taken aback by that. She raised both eyebrows and stared back at the girl.

Finally Emma noticed she had been caught and tried to think of something to do. She stood straighter and offered Regina a small hesitant smile. Regina, on the other hand, sneered at the girl quite openly wanting to intimidate her. Emma's smile was wiped off of her face in an instant. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I hope she hadn't figured anything out._ Emma looked away thinking. She had no appetite to eat after that. She pushed her food around and didn't dare to look at the Head table again. After the dinner and dessert was gone, Cora stood up again and tapped her glass.

"I hope you all filled your bellies." She chuckled softly. "Now, I am afraid it's time for the students to go back to their dorms and get ready for bed. I expect all of you here for breakfast bright and early. Your schedules will be handed to you by your teachers when you leave your dorms tomorrow. Goodnight and I hope you all have a marvelous year." She wished them all a goodnight with a gentle smile and left for her own bedchambers followed by the teachers one by one. The students, as well, returned to their dorms.

Emma walked next to Elsa back to their dorm. They were followed by the rest of the gang. Ariel, Ruby and Mary Margaret talked animatedly behind them. Elsa was the only one who had noticed Emma's and Regina's staring and couldn't wait to talk to her friend about it. "Are you crazy? What was all that?" she asked Emma in hushed tones. "You've been trying to hide the fact that you are a lesbian for the past two years. Not that I agreed with that but still. I thought apart from the five of us you didn't want anyone to know." She scolded her but stopped as she noticed her friend's expression. Emma didn't answer and Elsa didn't push. As soon as they were in their room though, Elsa couldn't stop herself. "Okay what?" she stood in front of her with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Did you see how she sneered at me?" Emma asked pouting. "How can she be so beautiful? Do you think she is in a relationship? I don't think she is married since she isn't wearing a ring. Do you think she might actually be into me?" the questions were too many and fell like rain drops. Elsa's eyes were wide as saucers. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and shook her.

"Emma, stop!" the shaking made the blonde stop immediately. "You can't be into Professor Mills. It's against the rules. You could be expelled and don't forget that you got in thanks to that scholarship. It'll be easier for the Board to kick you out." Elsa tried to explain the situation to her friend but Emma's expression was still dreamy and didn't change a bit. Elsa knew that it was lost cause for Emma. She smiled a bit conspiratorially. Emma brightened up immediately. "Okay, fine. I'll help you find out everything about her but you have to promise me that you'll be careful." She sighed smiling.

Emma hugged her tightly immediately laughing. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Elsa, you are a true gem. I promise I'll be very careful." She nodded excitedly and jumped on the bed. They kept their mouths closed as soon as the other three walked in. "What are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she caught sight of them. The brunette knew immediately that something was going on. Emma mouthed 'later', just as Elsa answered with a 'Nothing.'. The five girls changed into their pajamas and crawled under their blankets. Ruby shot Emma a pointed look before turning off the light. The blonde knew that tomorrow she was going to be interrogated but she didn't mind at all. She kept no secrets from her friends. As soon as her eyes closed, exhaustion took over. Her dreams that night were filled with brown-caramel eyes, red luscious lips and brown hair. Long story short, the next day she woke up in an extremely good mood.

* * *

Well, that's a start I guess. So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story? Is it worth it? Leave a review if you had any ideas of the story or if you want me to fix something. I hope you enjoyed it though.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and sweet reviews. You have no idea what they mean to me. You really give me a motive to continue with the story. Thank you very very much. You are the best.

So here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**PS:** Red is Ariel's nickname for this story. Don't confuse it with Ruby. I'll find a new nickname for Ruby soon enough. No worries.

You can enjoy now. ;)

* * *

As soon as Emma's eyes opened, she jumped out of the bed with a great idea in her mind. She glanced at the watch and couldn't help the grin that spread on her lips. It was still 7 am which meant she had a full hour before everyone awoke. She searched in her wardrobe for something casual to wear for her mission. She found a pair of ripped jeans and a black sweater and put them on hurriedly. She slipped her feet in her sneakers and took off silently so she wouldn't wake up her roommates and save herself from the interrogation.

Emma flew down the stairs and ran hurriedly out of the school and into the gardens. The hallways were empty apart from the guards. They didn't pay her any mind since they figured that she had just slept early. After all, Emma had a very good relationship with some of the guards. When she first started school, some of the guards teased her and offered help if she needed it. She was a really cute girl around that age. But she was smart too, that's why she usually gave them sweets. To show her appreciation, she said. Of course, she knew better. If she had the guards to her side, she would have been able to sneak in and out whenever she wanted without getting in trouble. Usually it worked but not every time.

After bidding them good morning, she walked out and went in search for the bushes she was looking for. It didn't take her a lot of time to find them. She took out her scissors and cut one beautiful white rose with some red at the tips. She was really lucky that the school had so unique flowers. It was exactly what she needed for her mission. She quickly got back inside and headed for the Great Hall.

Graham, one of her favorite guards, halted her before she had the chance to enter. "Miss Emma, breakfast is not served yet. What are you doing here so early?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. A smirk was playing at his lips. When Emma appeared at this time of day, he knew she didn't have a good purpose in mind.

"Good Morning to you too, Graham." She grinned innocently at him.

The grin raised suspicion immediately. Graham looked at her hands and pointed at them with his finger. "Explain, lady." He simply said.

Emma sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get away with it until she spilled the beans. "Okay, I just need to leave this for someone to find. Please you have to let me in." she practically begged him.

"Is it a prank?" he asked. When Emma shook her head, he added. "Okay but you have to be quick." She grinned and hugged him before slipping in the Great Hall. She pulled a paper and a pen from her back pocket and leaned against a table to scribble something.

When she finished, she looked up and around making sure nobody was in. She ran up the Head table, left the paper folded on Regina's plate and placed the rose on top of the paper. Finally she walked away quickly, looking back with every step she took.

Emma wasn't so sure about this. She thought that it was a bit childish but she couldn't just go to her Professor and say 'Hey, I am Emma Swan, your student, and I am in love with you after I saw you only one time'. It was absurd and more childish than what she was going to do.

She kept looking back until she crashed against the entrance. As if the crash had knocked some sense into her mind, she took a step towards the Head Table again with the intention to get the stupid poem and the rose back. But then the side door opened and the young woman panicked. She immediately ran out of the room. "That was close." She muttered to herself and turned to Graham. "Thanks, Hunter. I owe you one." She winked and Graham chuckled shaking his head.

Emma paced the common room worried. She was thinking that she might get in a huge trouble for this. But then again she didn't really mind. After all she always got in trouble for her pranks and she just ended up in detention. No big deal. She could handle a little bit of cleaning here and there.

Thinking about the detentions and her pranks, a special one came to mind. Students and teachers still talked about that one. It was during Technology and Computers Science, Maleficent's class, and it took place in her forth year. When Maleficent wasn't looking, Emma attached her flash drive to the computer and loaded a virus. She passed the drive to her other four friends, who did the same thing. The screen of the five computers turned bright blue and the computer accepted no command. Emma faked a worried frown and called Maleficent over. Their professor, being an expert when it came to computers, informed them that they were excused from the test just this time since she had to fix the computers. The five girls walked outside with disappointed frowns but as soon as the door was closed they broke into a quiet cheering. Mary-Margaret, who was the last to load the virus, gave Emma her flash drive back. Emma raised it on the air and then lowered it on her lips. "My precious! You saved us." She had said and at that moment the door opened and Maleficent stepped out. As soon as she spotted the flash drive, her eyes shined with rage. "Miss Swan, if you please." She stretched her palm open and waited. Emma sighed and gave it to her. There wasn't much she could do after all. Maleficent had looked down at the drive and sighed. 'Property of Emma Swan' it wrote. "Detention, Miss Swan. This afternoon at 6." She had simply said and closed the door at their faces. Maleficent had made her clean the whole classroom.

"Good times." Emma muttered as she remembered.

"What are you muttering about?" Ariel asked her as she descended from the stairs that led to the girls' dorm. Ruby and Mary-Margaret followed after her.

"I was reliving the prank with that virus." Emma grinned foolishly.

"Good times." Ruby grinned as well. The others bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Where's Elsa?" Emma asked the others.

"The Ice Queen is still sleeping." Ruby answered shrugging her shoulders. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded towards the stairs.

"I have to talk to you about something. Come on." She ran up the stairs and burst into the room. She fell on top of Elsa and started tickling her.

"Sonofabitch!" Elsa let out a yell and started clawing at the intruder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I have news for you, you gossiping cow." Emma teased her and let out an 'oompf' when Elsa's foot collided with her stomach and sent her down to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in her quarters, Regina Mills was soaking into her bathtub. She was too exhausted to enjoy it the night before since her trip had been too long. As she was enjoying her scented candles and the salts that made the water bubbly, her thoughts started wondering. She was planning a mental schedule for what she had to do that day. She had received the schedule for her lessons sometime around 7:30 that morning. All her lessons were divided equally between Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, leaving free her Wednesdays and of course the weekends.

She had a lesson with the seventh years three times a week. That seemed to be the most tiring for the brunette, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Apart from that everything seemed to be wonderful. She was glad that she finally got the opportunity to teach. When her eyes found the wall clock, she gasped. If she didn't get out, she would definitely be late.

She jumped out from her bathtub and grabbed the towel. She dried herself quickly and fixed her hair perfectly as always. Brown straight locks fell perfectly against her shoulders, ending in perfect playful curls. She applied her make-up carefully and added the final detail, which was nothing else than her red lipstick. That particular color was Regina's signature. She was one of the few women who managed to rock that color. She pulled a black tight dress with a low cut over her head and slipped into her matching heels. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and her heels made her legs look long and slender. She glanced at her figure against the mirror and smiled at the result. Her white teeth flashed against the red lipstick dangerously.

Before she left her room, she put on her teaching robes but without buttoning them in the front. Her heels clicked against the marble floor echoing against the walls.

* * *

While Elsa was in the shower, Emma explained her situation to the rest of the gang. They had remained silent even when Emma had finished. Emma bit her lower lip in worry as she tried to read the faces of her friends. Shock, confusion, wonder and most of all worry was written all over their faces. Finally Ruby broke into a smile and punched Emma's arm playfully.

"Having the hots for a teacher? You go girl." She grinned and the others broke into cheers and exciting clapping. Emma let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

Elsa walked out of the bathroom and raised her eyebrow at the sight. "So I take it Emma told you about her crush on the grandma?" she asked. Emma threw a pillow at her rolling her eyes.

"She's not that old, you hag." She exclaimed offended.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Ems." Elsa laughed and went to sit beside her friends. "So what's the news you needed to tell me?" she asked and immediately Emma's happy smile turned into a shy one. "Ehm, I-I d-did something." She stuttered.

The four girls turned their full attention towards the blonde. Emma explained her actions with quite a few details and four mouths fell open. "You did what?" four voices shouted in unison.

"I just wanted to see how she was going to react. I mean, if she is married or engaged or even have a boyfriend, she won't like it. Right? This will help me figure out. It's not that bad." She looked down, her cheeks blushing bright red.

"Still. You can't be sure. She might think that her boyfriend/girlfriend sent it to her. You can't know for sure." Mary-Margaret pointed out with an unsure expression in her face.

"Yeah but it's a start." Ariel nodded grinning like a lovesick puppy. "This is so sweet and cute." She cooed.

"Always the romantic." Elsa rolled her eyes but added "Red is right. It's definitely a start."

Emma brightened almost immediately at that. "So are you in? Will you help?" Emma asked cheerfully.

"You know we will, love. Count as in." Ruby assured her and stood up.

"Wait. We need a name." Mary-Margaret announced. Four sets of eyes turned to look at the petite brunette confused. "Well, it's an operation after all."

"Snow White, over there, is right." Elsa agreed and thought about it. The girls stood silent thinking.

"How about Operation Evil Queen?" Ruby exclaimed but Emma shot her a look that shut her up. "Never mind." She mumbled and went back into thinking.

"I've got it. It's perfect." Ariel shouted and squealed. "Operation SaviorQueen! It's so sweet. Think about it. Professor Mills dresses up so elegantly, like a Queen does, right? And Emma's nickname is Savior, since she always gets us out of trouble. Nobody will guess. It's perfect." Ariel looked at her friends expectantly.

Emma smiled brightly. "It's good. I like it." She nodded excitedly. The others smiled as well obviously agreeing.

Elsa checked her watch and gasped. "Ladies, if we don't want to miss Professor Mill's reaction, we have to hurry. Move your butts!" she exclaimed. The girls stood there looking at each other. As if they shared a common brain they all started running out of their dorm and towards the Great Hall, Emma always in the lead.

They burst inside and gasped all together. Regina had just walked inside through the side door. The five girls passed by the buffet and piled their plates with this and that. They had no idea what they grabbed since they were looking towards the Head Table. They grabbed five glasses of juices and went to take a seat at the table.

Regina greeted the colleagues, who were already sitting on the table and went to take her seat. Before she sat down she noticed the single white rose with the red tips, which sat atop of a white paper, and furrowed her brows in curiosity. She sat down curiously. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Cruella elbowed her teasingly. "I doubt that. It's obviously a prank." She scoffed.

For a minute there the five girls thought that they had failed. But then Regina opened the piece of paper and read it. The girls already knew what was written in it.

_**The red rose whispers of passion,**__**  
**__**And the white rose breathes of love;**__**  
**__**O, the red rose is a falcon,**__**  
**__**And the white rose is a dove.**_

_**But I send you a cream-white rosebud**__**  
**__**With a flush on its petal tips;**__**  
**__**For the love that is purest and sweetest**__**  
**__**Has a kiss of desire on the lips**_

**_John Boyle O'Reilly_ **

**_I hope it will brighten your day just like you brighten my day every time I lay eyes upon you._ _Your secret admirer._**

It was a bit cheesy but Emma liked it and apparently so did Regina, who smiled beautifully and blushed the moment she read it. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sight. She couldn't help the grin that blossomed on her face, especially when Regina took the rose and brought it under her nose, inhaling the magical scent.

Regina looked up then and scanned the room. The five girls, who were staring at her, lowered their gazes immediately and started eating. Regina might not have noticed them but Cruella did. Still, she didn't say a word to her friend. "I bet it's from a woman." Cruella pointed out. "Or a girl." She hurriedly added.

"How can you tell?" Regina asked her looking at her.

"The handwriting is quite feminine." She shrugged and looked at the gang without being noticed by Regina. "And I know these kids since they first started in this school. No boy could have expressed his feelings like that." She pointed out.

Regina thought about it for a couple of minutes. Actually she was relieved that it was a woman and not man. She was done with that kind anyway. She furrowed her brows again as she stared at the poem. It really warmed her heart, something that hadn't happened since her 20s. Emma stole a glance at her Professor and couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach. The woman was grinning like a lovesick teenager. She knew the feeling. She figured that Regina hadn't figured what she was doing because when she did, she made sure she masked her feelings behind a mask. At that moment Emma swore to break that mask and help Regina get over whatever made her keep her feelings hidden.

Mary-Margaret leaned towards the table and the others followed suit. "Operation SaviorQueen is a success so far." She giggled and the five friends clanged their glasses in victory.

"You know, there is a way for you to find the culprit. If it's a student, that is." Cruella whispered to Regina. Regina looked at her curiously and confused. "Have your students write something and then ask them to hand it over. You can compare the handwriting of the letter with that of the homework." She smirked devilishly at Regina. Regina smirked back just as devilishly.

"That's exactly what I am going to do. You, my friend, are a genius." She chuckled amused.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Oh by the way, I am really sorry for any mistakes in the story. I am trying my best since English is not my first language. Thank you in advance for your understanding. Till next time ;)


End file.
